Firsts and Lasts
by Wishi-chan
Summary: Now AU! After 223 of TRC. They are fourteen years old when they have their first kiss. A 15 truths style fic based on what might have happened to the characters of CCS after the events of the anime/manga. Crossover with Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles.


This is a 15 truths fic about the CCS characters after the mange/anime, and runs a little into Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (spoilers for chapter 189 onwards) and xxxholic.

Disclaimer: If I were CLAMP, I think I would be spending most of my tie playing with my creations and making money out of them, not writing profitless fiction about them. Not mine, no money being made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are fourteen years old when they have their first kiss. They're sitting in a park, under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura blushes as Syaoran draws back; her skin is luminescent pink, and Syaoran absentmindedly thinks that it suits her as he gently kisses her again.

Tomoyo's first kiss is sweet, but not passionate. She is fifteen, he is sixteen, and it is their second date. They break up two weeks after this. She sends him New Year cards for three years after.

Meiling's first kiss happens when she is sixteen. The match has been set up by her mother, and he is sweet, considerate and kind. He is everything Syaoran was, as well as everything he wasn't. Meiling thinks that she is in love.

Touya's first kiss is not with Yukito. It is with a girl named Hanabi in middle school. It is wet and sloppy, and quite frankly, disgusting. Sadly, her kiss doesn't make fireworks for Touya.

Yukito's first kiss, however, is with Touya. They are seventeen or so, it is a moonless night and both Sakura and Fujitaka are out. For Touya, it is so different to kissing Hanabi that it might have been a totally different sensation all together. For Yukito, it is pure bliss.

Sakura's favourite birthday present is her son. He was born on her birthday, April 1st, and she swears, then and there, she will do anything to protect him. Syaoran knows that something, something bad, will happen to him, to little Kimihiro, and he knows that Sakura knows too. But they don't mention it, and simply plan ahead as best they can.

Tomoyo's daughter is born on the morning of the 24th of September, and she loves all things that sparkle. She has no special powers of her own, but her smile can light up a room better than a light bulb. When she is twelve, she pulls her long, bluish black hair out of her eyes and in to two long plaits down her back. Her mother never tells her what to do with her hair.

Meiling has a daughter a year before both Sakura and Tomoyo. Her hair is straight, black and shoulder length on her fifteenth birthday, and she is as stubborn as a mule and louder still. Unlike her mother, she does have powers, but they are weak, and passive. They give her the most awful headaches and nightmares. Her name is Yangxin, named after a princess whose brother searched for immortality until it almost sent him mad. Though she is nothing like that princess, the name suits her.

Yukito and Touya adopt a two year old named Kaede. Her eyes are gold, and her hair is a strange shade of mouse brown. She has a natural talent for finding things, and her laugh sounds like tinkling jade. She fits right into their family. There really is nothing else to say.

Sakura and Syoaran's "last" kiss was just before they got into the car on that fateful day. Sakura looked so scared, and so worried, that Syaoran couldn't help himself. He told her what she needed to hear, and it was enough. They left Kimihiro at home, the day they died.

Tomoyo's last kiss with her husband was the day he went on a business trip to Hong Kong. She hugged him and kissed him as he went out the door, like every other morning. On The flight back, the plane crashed.

Meiling's last kiss was two days before her husband left for Tokyo. The day before, they had an argument, about something really stupid, inconsequential. Meiling's husband got on the same plane as Tomoyo's did. Meiling never forgave herself.

Touya and Yukito haven't had their last kiss yet, and they hope they won't have to for a long time.

Nobody says "Everything will be alright" now. Nobody

Kimihiro Watanuki doesn't remember his parents, or his family, now. "Syaoran Li" remembers them all to well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

This fic crosses over with both Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and xxxholic, more obviously towards the end. I made up pretty much all of this (the first kisses, all the children but one and the husbands.)Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Reviews much appreciated, of course.


End file.
